Kinderstuck: ATA Style!
by F33l2 F4c70ry
Summary: The trolls already have some pretty epic adventures in kindergarten. Let's see how well they're able to get by in Kinderstuck: ATA Style! Rated T for censored language and future megaviolence.
1. The Bus

**Welp, I was hungry and messing around with plates earlier when this came into my head. **

**I have no idea what I'm doing with my life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. All I owns in my newest fantroll, Tefnut Sekmet. **

"Beep beep mother**er!" Gamzee yelled, turning the wheel to avoid hitting someone.

"Uh, Gamzee?" Tavros asked from his seat behind Gamzee. "I, uh, don't want to mess up your, uh, driving, but where are we, going, exactly?"

"Well Tavbro," Gamzee explained as he ran a stop sign. "we're all up and going to get our mother**ing naptime mats."

"But wwhy are wwe lettin _you_ drive?!" Eridan asked from his seat in the back of the bus.

"Because I called mother**ing dibs, Ampora." Gamzee swerved, making everyone either fall out of their seats or smush into a window.

Karkat was extremely ticked off right now. "Gamzee, first off, we're not in a **ing bus. This is just a 2#17load of chairs from the **ing drawing tables and you turning a **ing plate in a **ing circle over and over again." Karkat yelled. "Second, you're not even on the **ing road anymore! We're in a **ing _hospital_!"

Gamzee stared out the window. "Huh. So we mother**ing are."

Suddenly, the bus was yanked backwards. A small girl who looked incredibly fancy walked up to Gamzee and glared at him through the window. She moved her mouth, but didn't make a sound. Gamzee smiled and rolled the window down. "Yeah mother**er?" He asked.

"First, my name is Kanaya, not that curse. Second, you do realize you're driving your vehicle in a health building, correct?" She asked.

"Of course I mother**ing do." Gamzee replied.

"Do you not understand my patients are trying to get their needed resting time?" The girl seemd like she was trying to retain her anger.

Gamzee looked at the floor. "Not really."

Kanaya made a noise of thought. "You know, I _may_ allow you and your aquaintances to leave..." She paused for effect. "...if you let me take a blood sample."

Every raised an eyebrow. Gamzee just chuckled. "Now, why would you all up and wanna do that?" He asked.

The girl looked left and right. She leaned into the window and whispered "Because I am a vampire."

Gamzee honked. Everyone on the bus laughed. Whenever Gamzee was really happy, he honked, and everyone else felt happy. "Of course little mother**er. Drink my mother**ing blood and be mother**ing merry."

Kanaya smiled, revealing two sharp canines. She lunged at Gamzee's arm and bit through the skin. Everyone gasped, but Gamzee just smiled, trying to reassure everyone he was okay.

"Kanaya!"

The girl turned to face the daycare worker, some blood still on her teeth. "Yes Miss Tefnut?"

The teenager crouched in front of Kanaya. "What have I told you about biting the other kids?"

The girl looked towards the floor. "It is not polite and may cause the spread of tiny germ monsters."

Tefnut nodded. She walked over to Gamzee. "Are you okay little boy?"

Gamzee nodded. "Yeah, I'm all up and fine right here. Nothing to mother**ing worry about."

Tefnut gasped.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

"I'm sorry Gamzee, but we don't allow pottymouths here." Tefnut apologized.

Gamzee was unable to reply because he had a bar of soap in his mouth.

"Now, when you feel liek you are able to speak like a good little boy, you may take the soap out of your mouth and throw it away." She walked back to the play area, not noticing Kanaya hiding behind a coat. As soon as Tefnut had left, she walked over to Gamzee. He didn't seem up set at her presence, so she took it as a good sign.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier." She said. "It was entirely my fault, and now you are ingesting soap molecules."

Gamzee shook his head and took the bar of so- wait, was that _chocolate_?! He had _chocolate_ in his mouth the whole time?! Well that was unexpected.

Kanaya grinned, showing her fangs again. "You truely are a part of employment, aren't you?"

Gamzee chuckled. "Sis, I don't even understand what the ** you just said.

**And they were friends forever after, even though Kanaya kept trying to bite Gamzee's arm multiple times after that.**


	2. The Cake

**So my sister made a Rainbow Cake today and when I took a bite I thought 'I CAN TASTE COLORS!' and then this happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck, Hussie does.**

Vriska held the flashlight close to the kid's faces. Gamzee stared at it in wonder, while Terezi looked slightly pained. Her eyes were beginning to burn, but she had to win this bet. If she could stare at the flashlight longer than Gamzee, she'd get his midday snack. But it was getting increasingly harder to stare, and her eyes were beginning to water. But she couldn't wipe them without her eyelids meeting, so she grit her teeth and continued staring.

Suddenly, she couldn't see anything.

She opened her eyes, then realized they were already open. She held her hands in front of her face, but she couldn't see them. Only blackness.

"Hey Terezi, are you okay?" Vriska asked. There was a noise like she put the flashlight down, but it was replaced by it being picked up again and Gamzee's sighs of happiness.

The noise angered her for some reason.

* * *

"How did this happen?" The nurse, Vianae, asked calmly as she checked Terezi's eyes for any visible scarring. The girl's eyes had turned bright red, though her light blue irises still showed, though faintly.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, I was looking around the playroom for something to do when I saw Gamzee aiming a flashlight at Terezi's face." Vriska lied. Gamzee honked with laughter, not helping his case. "When I eventually took the flashlight from him, I noticed Terezi's eyes looked different. That's when you showed up."

Vianae nodded, though she knew Vriska was lying. She'd seen Vriska aiming the flashlight and she'd heard the rules of the bet. She also knew that Vriska had a grudge against Terezi that made her want to inflict physical pain against the girl. Vianae knew everything that happened at the daycare_. Everything._

"Listen. I know a way you can see things even though you're blind." Vianae smiled, though Terezi couldn't see it. She could, however, express wide eyes in the same way. "How?"

Vianae led her away from the commotion in the daycare to the playground outside. "Through a little process I call sight-sensing."

* * *

**A few days later, but not many.**

Today was Terezi's birthday. Her mom, sister, and her sister's boyfriend were there, each with a pile of party supplies in their hands. Terezi, after greeting her family and acquaintance, walked around aimlessly sniffing and licking everything to learn their distinct smell and taste. But when she got to the playroom, she decided that it wasn't worth it to lick the toys after they'd just been played with by a bunch of sweaty-handed toddlers.

"Okay kids, time for the cake!" Terezi's mom announced. This set loose a mad dash for the cake, leading to some bruises and tons of crying. Eventually everyone was calmed down as Terezi was plopped down next to the cake. After thoroughly smelling and tasting the candles (before they were lit, of course), they were lit, everyone sang, and the cake was sliced and dealt out to the kids.

Everyone else dug into their cake, but Terezi waited. She was confused. Why did this cake smell differently from all of the other cakes she'd smelled at the bakery? Everyone was amazed by the strange color the cake was, but Terezi couldn't tell what it was. She slowly picked up her fork and dug into it. A piece of the confection now on her fork, she brought it slowly to her mouth.

And then her world changed forever.

Terezi's red eyes widened as the flavor of the cake washed over her. It was the single most amazing thing she'd ever tasted, and she knew she'd never have anything better. She looked around at her friends, their smells painting a picture of their confused faces for her. She grinned widely at them, cackling.

"I CAN TASTE COLORS!" She announced, shoving more cake into her mouth. The other kids followed suit, leading to huge messes that the helpers had to clean up before nap time.

* * *

As the kids slid into dreamland, a helper named Tupobe stopped Terezi's mom as she was walking out the door. "Hey, I have a question, if you don't mind my asking."

The woman smiled. "Not at all."

"How'd you make that rainbow cake?" He asked, braces glinting in the fluorescent lights. "I doubt that's a normal cake mix."

Terezi's mom chuckled. "It was actually quite simple." She said. "I prepared vanilla cake batter, separeted some, and dyed each part a different color. Then I took turns pouring each bowl into the pan for a certain amount of time, then went to the next color. It was a very simple process that anyone could perform, but it still amazes me every time."

She turned to leave, handed inches from the doorknob. She suddenly turned back to Tupobe, a serious look on her face. "Do you know who blinded my daughter?" She asked.

Tupobe stared at her. He did know, because Vianae had told him. He'd known Vriska had been doing some of the more evil deeds lately, but he thought he should protect her. Like it was in his blood. Luckily, he had a plan for defending the Spidergirl.

"I think it was the Makara kid." He lied, his braces hissing as the words pass through them. They always seemed to do that lately, as his lying was getting worse. He was setting a bad example for the kids and was facing a loss of his job if he didn't shape up.

This woman, however, was hanging on his words. "Do you know how he did it?" She hissed, mouth forming a frown.

Tupobe shrugged. "I heard about it from another helper. They wouldn't give me the whole story."

Terezi's mom nodded. "When you figure it out, tell me." She handed him a card, showing her address and phone number. There was a business on there too, but he knew he wouldn't be buying anytime soon.

He was too preoccupied with reading over the card that he never noticed Terezi's mom leave, nor did he notice Tefnut walk up behind him until she tapped his shoulder, scaring him.

"Wow." She sighed. "You just hung an innocent kid out to dry, y'know?" She looked over at Gamzee, who was sleeping soundly next to a stuffed clown.

Tupobe shrugged. "I feel like-"

"'You should protect her because it's in your blood.'" Tefnut mocked. "Yeah, we all know the sob story of your childhood. So don't ruin someone else's." With that she walked away, leaving Tupobe to dwell in his past and his hate for her.

**Whoa, drama at the end. I'm sorry for giving my fantrolls (who are human and supposed to have small parts) such big parts, but I think drama among the helpers will add to the story. Did it? Tell me. Also, I'll take suggestions for upcoming chapters. I'm thinking of a Nepeta and Equius chapter next, but I can't think of anything. ::::II**

**~ATA**


	3. The Meowrails part1

Vriska was the troublemaker of your group. She had a reputation among the kids as being evil, manipulative, and having all of the luck. Aaaaaaaall of it. The caretakers, though, thought she was the perfect angel because she was always in the right place at the right time. She never got in trouble, even when it was painfully obvious everything was all her fault.

But Aradia had had enough.

Vriska had somehow managed to make Sollux think that she was the bad guy in their pretend game, and he killed her. He would never do that! Aradia knew Vriska had manipulated him. She wouldn't stand for it. Something had to be done. And it had to be done soon.

* * *

After asking all of the kids (except Vriska, obviously) if they were tired of Spiderqueen (as the kids called her), she gathered two helpers: Terezi, Eridan, and Tavros. Terezi's reasoning was pretty obvious; her eyes had grown even redder, leaving her irises fighting to stay in sight. Tavros had been crippled earlier in the week when Vriska pushed him from the play castle outside, shouting "Fly Pupa, Flyyyyyyyy!" No one knew why Eridan had joined.

"Here's what we'll d0," Aradia begins. "I think we sh0uld-"

"Wwhy do you get to be in charge?!" Eridan whines. "I wwanna be the leader!"

The leader commotion draws the attention of a nearby boy named Karkat Vantas, or more simply Beep Beep Meow. He now hates whoever decided to name him that or decides it's a good idea to name him that.

"What are you fuckasses arguing about?!" Karkat yells. "I'm _trying _to be a leader here!"

"Of wwhat?" Eridan asks, gesturing to the nothingness behind the smaller boy.

Karkat turns to his imaginary kingdom. He's the leader, commanding all of the shitty inhabitants in his land. They all listen to him and hail his leadership. He is the leader. It is him. He guesses that his friends' imagination isn't fueled enough for them to see it. He takes out three pieces of candy and hands them to his friends. They eat it and then see the kingdom. Eridan apologizes for not noticing it before.


End file.
